Speeches From The Heart
by CourtneyDangerJonas2038
Summary: It's Nathan and Haley's anniversary party. Peyton is asked to give a speech about true love. This is a leyton fic. ONESHOT...better than the summary suggests!


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters (although, it would be pretty damn awesome to own Chad Michael Murray and James Lafferty!)**

**This idea just came to me all of a sudden, just like the last one.**

**Set sometime in season five, after Lucas's almost wedding but before Lucas told Peyton that he hated her. Takes place at Nathan and Haley's anniversery party. Haley asks her two best friends Brooke, and Peyton to make speeches at the party. When Peyton gets up to speak she brings down the house by talking about what true love means to her.**

Peyton got up from her chair as Haley introduced her to the people at the party. She walked up to the microphone, shaking with fear. It wasn't because of the fact that she had to speak publicly, no, it was because she had to speak publicly about a certain subject. **True Love.** If she was honest with hrself, she didn't know what that was anymore. The last time she was actually happy with the man she loved was three years ago, and then he proposed and everything changed. Long story short, she woke up in some hotel by herself, with no Lucas, and not even a goodbye, just a mixed CD she had made him.

_Don't think about that now Peyton!_ She thought to herself as she took the microphone from Haley with a fake smile. _This is for Nathan and Haley, you need to look happy, don't let Lucas get to you._ That was easier said then done, because when she looked out into the crowd the only thing she could see was Lucas's blue eyes intensely staring at her.

_I can do this._ She thought, and she began to speak. "Tonight is about true love, and when I look at Nathan and Haley, I see true love in all of it's glory. They are two of the most **unique** people I have ever met." She said with a little laugh. "They've been through a lot, but at the end of the day, we know things between them are going to be alright because they love each other so much. Love is something some people take for granted in this world, I know I have in the past." She said looking directly at Lucas, the entire time he had been staring at her, but at this statement he turned his head away. Choosing to ignore it, she continued. "Love can be a scary thing, you know? It can make you run and hide, but if you don't, if you just hold on, it's completely and totally worth it. Nathan and Haley have been holding on for six years, I'm not gonna lie, they haven't been perfect, but they have been filled with love. Just being in the same room with them, you can feel it. You see the way they look at each other, or the way they talk to each other and you can just tell that a love so strong that no person can come between it actually does exsist. They make everyone, including me, believe in true love again. I've had my heart broken, and sometimes I'm ready to give up on it all, and then I see them. And I don't even think they know that they're doing it, but they're proving to me that one day I'll find it too." At that point she took out a piece of paper, and began to read from it. "This is a quote from the bible, _Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. There are three things that last faith, hope and love, and love is the greatest of these. _Nathan and Haley have everything the bible is talking about, because they are the definition of true love. I'll leave you all with one piece of advice, if you do find your one and only, hold on to them. You don't want to live your life without the one person who can make everything okay. Thanks again."

At that everyone began thunderously clapping for her. She gave a little smile, and you could tell she was embarassed. She excused herself saying that she needed a drink just so she could get away from all of the stares.

"Hey Peyton." A familar voice from behind he said

"Hey."

"You were amazing. That speech was amazing."

"Thank you Lucas." She said with a smile

"How?"

"How what?" She said with a look of confusion on her face.

"How can you still love me? After everything that I put you through, you still love me and want to be with me. How?"

She thought about it for a second. The truth was, most of the time she didn't know herself why she still loved him. Settling on an answer she said, "A while ago, I told you that I was going to love you forever. And unfortunately for both of us, it seems, the end of forever hasn't come yet."

"Peyton I--"

"It's okay Luke, you don't have to apologize anymore. You moved on, you found someone else, it happens, I just have to get over it."

"What if I don't want you to?"

"What?"

"What if I don't want you to get over it? What if I want you to be in love with me forever?"

"Looks like someone is trying to have his cake and eat it too. You can't have both Luke, you can't tell me that you love Lindsey and that you want to be with her forever, and then tell me that you want me to love you forever."

"You misunderstand me, I do want you to love me forever, but by no means do I want to be with Lindsey forever."

"Then what do you want Luke?" She asked hopefully.

"In your words, I want to 'find my one and only, and hold on to them.' And you're my one and only, Peyton. And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. But now that I have, I'm going to hold onto you, this time forever."

"I don't know Luke, I mean you've hurt me so much. And I don't know if we can ever be the same."

"We can Peyt, we can. Just give me a chance, give us a chance. I know we can make it this time."

She could say no, she could make him beg and suffer. But for some reason she couldn't, because she loved him, and no matter what he did, she was going to be his forever. "True love always right?" She asked shyly

"True love always Peyt." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you Peyton Sawyer."

"I love you too Luke."

**That's it!! Tell me what you think. Reviews would be awesome!!**


End file.
